eclipsetf2fandomcom-20200214-history
EclipseTF2 Wiki:Guidelines
|-|Unturned Bunker Wiki= Last Updated: March 9, 2016 The rules for the wiki can apply to edits, chat, comments, or any other action on the wiki. These rules are subject to change at any time without a required prior warning, but it will be noted on the main page, and this page, when they've been lasted updated. Wikia's Terms of Use will also apply to this wiki. The punishments for violating these rules are subject to the severity of the offense, and usually will only result in a warning, but otherwise harsher punishments may be used for the most serious of offenses, or after repeated warnings. Standard Guidelines: The Standard Guidelines, abbreviated to StaG, is composed of all the most basic, and assumable, rules. These will usually generally apply in every scenario. *'1.' Any rules and guidelines by Wikia are to be followed here. *'2.' If something is excluded from this list, do not assume it is allowed, especially if the "something" would provoke trouble. *'3.' The use of English is preferred on this wikia. Any use of foreign language should be limited to the Unturned Wiki variations that use the respective language primarily. *'4.' Do not beg to become an admin. This will not result in a ban, but your chances are severely lower. If the wikia is looking for new staff, let the staff handle it. *'5.' Do not impersonate staff, or a staff position, or use Wikicode/CSS in a way that would make you appear as staff. *'6.' Advertisements directly to external websites are prohibited unless permission is gained from Deathismad, is widely used, relevant to Unturned, or is already on the front page. Community Guidelines: Community Guidelines, also called CoG, exists to maintain peace among others, and is mostly targeted towards comments, threads, the Forum, blogs, Live! Chat, and other such social-features. *'1.' Swearing is tolerated to a reasonable degree. However, any language targeted towards others in an offensive manner is prohibited. *'2.' When commenting, don't make multiple and excessive empty new lines. This is also considered spam. *'3.' Do not intentionally cause major conflict with others. The intentional creation of conflict will not be tolerated. This may include, but is not limited to, the following: edit-wars, flame-wars, religion-wars, and harassment. Whether or not the "war" is actually created is irrelevant, trying to alone is punishable. *'4.' Do not bully other people. *'5.' Blogs with little relevance are allowed, though relevance is preferred. *'6.' Do not scam people, or attempt to scam people. *'7.' Do not use this wiki to contact someone from a different wikia because you were blocked. Editing Guidelines: Editing Guidelines, or the EdiG, contains the general rules regarding editing articles, to help keep the wikia clean. *'1.' Do not create useless pages. A page is useless if the subject belongs on a different page, is irrelevant, isn't important to gameplay, or already exists. *'2.' Do NOT recreate previously deleted pages. Ignorance is not an excuse, look before you act. *'3.' Game theory, opinions, stories, guides, and generally anything without direct relevance to the gameplay aspects are to be limited to the Forum, blogs, and article comments, to keep the wiki clean. Some pages are an exception to this rule, if you want an exception also, contact Deathismad. *'4.' Do not create or insert information direct lines of code from the game onto the wiki. Information from .dat files are an exception. *'5.' Unofficial Unturned content, primarily including custom maps and modifications, are to be limited to the official Unturned Mods Wikia, blogs, or the Workshop board in the Forum. Administrative Procedure Guidelines The Administrative Procedure Guidelines applies directly to staff members, and helps set a basic borderline for what is and is not allowed. However, rules and guidelines listed in this section may be relevant to others also. This section of guidelines is also called the aProG. *'1.' Any threads created on the forums that have not been posted on for 35 days may be closed or deleted according to administrative discretion. Resolved threads are exempt from this time. *'2.' Editing comments to remove spam, or anything else against the rules, or innapropiate, is allowed. Any other reason is void. *'3.' Users may only be blocked from chatting if harassment is occurring, they are provoking others, spamming, causing a nuisance, or breaking any other guidelines.